Scion: Agent of SHIELD
by Chaz746
Summary: After the death of his father during the attack on New York Alexander quit S.H.I.E.L.D. Only for Nick Fury to come and Re-recruit him. Reuniting with his undead father never felt so good.
1. Promo

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios & Disney-ABC Television. All I own is the plot and the OC characters.**

Plot: After the death of his father during the attack on New York quit S.H.I.E.L.D. Only for Nick Fury to come and Re-recruit him. Reuniting with his undead father never felt so good.

Protagonist

Name: Alexander Phillip Coulson portrayed by Chase Crawford

Codename – Scion

DOB - 11/07/90 (26)

Status: Inactive

Languages: English, French, Portuguese, & Latin

Special Abilities: Telepathy & Telekinesis

Skills: Master in Hand to Hand Combat, Weapons Expert

Family Members: Phillip J. Coulson (Deceased)

Education: Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning (2002-2009)

Occupation: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (Former)

Last Known Location: New York City

Bio: Alexander grew up in New York City with his mother from a high society background. His powers manifested the day she was assassinated at a rally for mutants. Causing widespread panic he was taken to Charles Xavier to get a better grasp on his powers. Let it be known he is a powerful individual who has no regard for authority.

He and his father, Agent Coulson do not get along due to his father never being there for him when need.

When he was personally recruited by Director Fury he rose to the ranks quickly in S.H.I.E.L.D. He was personally trained by Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. Recently he has quit to pursue other activities.

Chaz746


	2. Re-Recruitment Part 1

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios & Disney-ABC Television. All I own is the plot and the OC characters.**

Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D - Chapter 1: Re-Recruitment Part 1

(Manhattan – Hells Kitchen)

It was raining in New York City when Alex was coming home from work. It had been 7 months since he had quit S.H.I.E.L.D. and so far his life was less action packed. But it did nothing for the nightmares he had since his dad died. Let's get something straight, Alex and his dad may not have got along but he was all Alex had. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep away the exhaustion.

When he approached his apartment building he felt several minds watching his every move. He slowly felt around their minds with his telepathy and knew they were SHIELD agents. Alex began to wonder why they were following him. He walked into his building and pressed the penthouse button on the elevator.

When the doors opened he felt a presence in his apartment and walked further into the penthouse until he saw someone sitting on his couch.

"You must be really brave or either really stupid to be here. What do you want Nick? You know I don't want to be bothered." Alex said walking pass the person heading for the bar.

"Funny Alexander but I'm here on important business. I need you back in SHIELD. I have a mission that might interest you. I'm putting together a team on a military grade bus. Your skills might be helpful in situations." Directory Fury said sliding a folder to the mutant across the coffee table.

Alexander opens the folder and sees his potential teammates: Melinda May, Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, & Phillip Coulson. The last name in the files caused him to look up at Nick Fury with hate and anger.

"Why is his name on this file Nick?" He asked.

"Under different circumstances I wouldn't give you any intel but since you would keep digging. Have you ever heard of _Project T.A.H.I.T.I._?" Nick asked Alex who drank the entire glass of scotch in one gulp.

"Yeah I saw it in one of dads redacted files but I didn't read it. What does this have to do with my dad Nick?" Alex asked impatiently.

"I had place your father in charge of _Project T.A.H.I.T.I._ and he deemed it a failure. After New York I disregarded his assessment." Fury explained looking at the skyline of the city from the window.

"You still haven't explained to me what _Project T.A.H.I.T.I._ is and I feel like I am not gonna like it. How bad is it and what do I need to be aware of?" Alex hesitantly at the grave look Nick Fury gave him.

"Project T.A.H.I.T.I was a SHIELD level 9 project that I ordered. It was to be a failsafe incase an avenger was killed in action. It involved the harvesting of an alien corpse for medicinal purposes. Like I said your father said it was a failure but we used it anyway. Fury paused before looking Alex directly in the face "On your father".

Alex looked at Nick Fury with disbelief and out of anger he then waved his hand. Fury was lifted from the couch and slammed into the wall with extreme force. Alex loomed over fury with rage in his eyes.

"You had no right to do that. My father trusted you and you go and desecrate his body and revive him. Let me guess he has no idea you did this?" Alex asked.

"No and it will remain that way so I'm asking are you going to join this operation or no? Fury asked once more.

Alex was conflicted with the choice he was being offered. Fury had brought his father back from the dead. Just knowing that made him feel wary of the Director. On the other hand he could be close to his father and make sure he doesn't die this time around.

"Fine I'm in but what are my specific orders that you are gonna give? You never do anything half ass Fury and I know you have something up your sleeve." Alex relented.

Fury smirked and walked out the apartment with Alex trailing behind him.

(Time Skip: Private Airplane Hanger – Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Airfield )

People are milling about the plane as other soldiers stand guard. Agent Grant Ward walks to the plane holding a bag. Once inside the hanger he takes off his sunglasses to stare at the plane and he continues to walk to it. He walks to the back of the plane where a ramp is down and people and supplies are being loaded.

We see a young woman standing at the top of the ramp gathering things. A young man walks up behind her as she picks something up, he get worried. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it" Agent Leo Fitz exclaims rushing over to grab the device out her hands. "It's the Night-Night gun." he adds.

"Well its on my stuff, and it doesn't work, and there's no way we are calling it the Night-Night gun." Agent Jemma Simmons responds.

They both walk away from Ward carrying cases and objects taking them into what looks like a lab.

Fitz continues to argue with Simmons " The bullets work. Nonlethal, heavy stopping power, break up under the subcutaneous tissue- "

Jemma cuts him off "Oh, with a dose of only .1 microliters of Dendrotoxin. I'm not Hermione. I can't create instant paralysis with that."

After that statement the two scientists begin to argue back forth until a heavy black bag is dropped on the floor stopping their argument. They look over to find Ward standing in the doorway.

"Fitz-Simmons?" He asks looking at the two scientists.

Jemma then proceeds to point at Fitz "He is Fitz".

Fitz does the same by pointing at Jemma "Simmons. I'm engineering, she's biochem. Agent Ward?" He asks.

Agent Ward pulls something out of his jacket and holds it out to them. "Coulson said I'd need my comm receiver encoded." He explains to the scientist.

Fitz quickly walks over and takes the device from him.

"I don't know if you've worked with that model before. It's – " Ward begins to say before he is interrupted by Fitz smashing Ward's device with a hammer. "Brand New." Ward continues looking at the debris that was once his comm device.

"He'll repurpose the I.D.I.S. chip." Simmons adds.

Fitz holds something up between a set of big tweezers. "Don't need the external receiver for the inner-ear coms anymore." Ward fiddles with his ear as Simmons takes his head.

"So, uh, how does it – " Ward begins to say before being interrupted this time by Jemma.

Jemma then grabs his face and shoves some sort of swab into his mouth. "Embedded sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA. It's very posh." She takes the swab out of his mouth closing it up as he makes a face. She then asks "So, are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?

"It's like Christmas." Ward replies dryly.

She gives him a smile and walks away. We can hear tires squealing behind them, Ward turns to see what's causing it. A shiny bright red Corvette rolls into the plane.

"One of Coulson's old S.H.I.E.L.D. collectables. Flamethrowers, world's first GPS. He's mad for this crap." Fitz stated from the lab.

Coulson gets out of the car closing the door and walking over to them. As he walks another man in an orange vest walks to the car, Coulson's voice goes low in warning.

"Don't touch Lola." Coulson states to the worker who quickly backs away. Fitz smiles as the worker walks away quickly in fear.

"And he calls it a girls name" Fitz states with a chuckle then slaps Ward on his back and walks away.

As Coulson and Ward begin to go up the staircase a motorcycle pulls up on to the ramp of the plane. Coulson reverses down the stairs and approaches the mysterious rider.

"I'm sorry but you can't just drive on to my plane without authorization." Coulson tells the rider.

"Well that's not your decision seeing as I take orders directly from the Director himself." The rider responds taking his helmet off.

"Alex?" Coulson gasps.

"Hi Dad" Alex replies disdainfully.

(SHIELD BUS – Main Level)

Coulson directs Alex and Agent Ward on a tour of the plane. They enter the heart of the plane, there's a conference room and sitting area.

"This is mobile command, they were in heavy rotation back in the 90s, but then we got a heli-carrier. Hey, did you hear the one about the guy who's afraid of flying?" Coulson asks jokingly.

"I've done a night jump into a drop zone under heavy fire, sir. I can handle it." Agent Ward responds stoically making Alex roll his eyes.

"That was a…joke. The first part of a…" Coulson stops walking and looks awkward at his son and Agent Ward. "I'm not gonna tell it now." He adds.

"If you plan to unpack, make it quick." Agent May said appearing from the cockpit of the plane. "Wheels are up in five" she adds.

She turns her attention to Coulson and hands him some papers, Ward has a surprised look on his face and looks at Coulson too. "We may have a hit on one of the Rising Tide's routing points." She explains to Coulson.

Coulson looks down at the stuff she just gave him.

"Good, we need to do some catching up." Coulson tells Agent May as she nods to him before turning to Alex.

"I thought you quit SHIELD?" Agent May questions Alex.

"I thought you don't do missions anymore?" Alex fires back.

She nods and walks away as Ward watches her go. "Is that…who I think it is?" Ward asks curiously.

"She's just the pilot." Coulson answers still looking over the paperwork Agent May gave him.

"Melinda May is "just the pilot"? Come on, sir. What game are you really playing?" Ward questions Coulson.

"Who cares, what's our mission?" Alex asks impatiently.

Coulson closes the binder May gave him and looks at Ward's bag, and Alex's duffle bag.

"Better stow your gear." Coulson tells the agents as he walks away up some stairs as Ward still looks confused.

Ward then turns to Alex and asks "So your Coulson's son?".

"Yup" Alex replies nonchalantly as they head to their bunks.

"I've never heard of you." Ward said to Alex.

Alex nodded and finished unpacking and headed for the cockpit. He knocked on the door and saw Melinda May staring at him. "I missed you Aunt Mel."

"Sit" She said with a small smile.

Alex joins her in the co-pilot chair and watches as they go down the tarmac. We cut to see the ramp closing and an airman leading the plane out of the hanger, May behind the controls. When the plane exits the hanger we can see S.H.I.E.L.D.s' eagle emblem outlined on it's top.

Soon the plane took off and they were in the sky. Alex watched as the clouds formed around them. He thought about the last words he and Fury had spoke of.

 _(Flashback Begins)_

 _Alex was following Nick Fury out of his apartment building. A unit of security cars were out front waiting for the Director. Fury stopped in front of the cars and turned to faced Alex._

 _"I know you quit for reasons you wish not to disclose but you are the only one I trust with this assignment. Agent May will be there to assist you in keeping tabs on Agent Coulson's progress." Fury explains._

 _"I get it but I need for you to get this in your head. These projects you keep working on always blow up in your face. Although your intentions meant well they always seem to cause more problems. So I'm warning you once" Alex said walking close to Nick Fury until he was in his face. "If whatever you did to my father had some weird side-effects, There will be no place in the world you can hide from me. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _After a couple moments Nick Fury nods with a grunt and gets in his car and his escort pulls off leaving Alex in the rain._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Agent May glances over to Alex and sees him staring off. She had heard from Fury that Alex knows what her mission was. She was actually surprised that he accepted this mission seeing as he and Coulson had been estranged. Quickly her thoughts were interrupted by Coulson entering the cockpit.

"I was wondering where you went to Alex? I was hoping me and you can talk before I debrief the team on what we are about to do." Coulson tells his wayward son.

Alex looked at May and saw her nod in his father's direction and he sighed. "Fine".

With that said Alex followed his Father out of the cockpit to head to his office. When they reached inside the office Alex chose to seat himself in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Coulson headed for the mini bar beside his desk and poured himself and Alex a glass of scotch. He passed his son his glass and then proceeded to sit himself in his chair behind his desk.

"I read your file while you were unpacking and I didn't know you quit SHIELD seven months ago. What made you quit? If you don't mind me asking?" Coulson asked his son.

Alex took a sip of the alcohol and said "I needed to reevaluate my life and I decided to leave and figure things out. I went back to Xavier's to ask the Professor for guidance and I stayed there for three months. Then I got a job as security guard at this pharmaceutical company when I came back to the city. It kept me busy." Alex told his father while drinking a bit more.

Coulson realized how much of his son's life he had missed. When he first found out about Alex he didn't know what to think. He first heard about him when Fury recruited him from a school in upstate New York.

"Why didn't you reach out to me?" Coulson asked.

"I don't need you or anyone in my business. If I ask for it you'll know. Now let's go de-brief the team." Alex said slamming the glass on the desk walking out of the office leaving Coulson speechless.

(Time Skip – SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

After gathering the team Coulson began to debrief the team on their first assignment.

"According to the HQ a rising tide signal has been hacking into secure SHIELD servers for the ast year and a half. we finally have a location." Coulson explains to his team.

"Why has it taken so long to get a lock on this signal?" Alex asked.

"Whoever has been behind this knows how to cover their tracks well. Until now, the person was sloppy. With that said Ward you and I will go apprehend our hacker. Alex get the interrogation room prepared for our guest." Coulson said ending the meeting.

*The Next Chapter will be titled "Re-Recruitment Part 2"

*The Next Chapter will be ready in January

*So Please Review with Honest Opinion

Chaz746


	3. Re-Recruitment Part 2

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios & Disney-ABC Television. All I own is the plot and the OC characters.**

[] - Thoughts

Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D - Chapter 2: Re-Recruitment Part 2

 _(Previously on Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.)_

 _(Time Skip – SHIELD BUS: Command Center)_

 _After gathering the team Coulson began to debrief the team on their first assignment._

 _"According to the HQ a rising tide signal has been hacking into secure SHIELD servers for the ast year and a half. we finally have a location." Coulson explains to his team._

 _"Why has it taken so long to get a lock on this signal?" Alex asked._

 _"Whoever has been behind this knows how to cover their tracks well. Until now, the person was sloppy. With that said Ward you and I will go apprehend our hacker. Alex get the interrogation room prepared for our guest." Coulson said ending the meeting._

(SHIELD BUS: Hangar Bay)

Agent Ward followed Agent Coulson down the stairs to the vehicles. He was confused about Agent Coulson's son. He never knew he had a son and when he tried to search him in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database only Director Fury has access. Ward's mission was getting more and more difficult to accomplish.

"Coulson, what is the deal with your son?" Ward asked curiously.

Phil looked towards the agent and glared at him. He himself was still trying to figure out his son. There was always this disconnect between the two of them. Hopefully with the two of them in the same place they could finally get to know one another.

"How about we focus on the task at hand Agent Ward. Then we can deal with my son's attitude and lack of authority towards others." Agent Coulson said hotly.

"Yes Sir"

"Good now get in the car we have to catch our only lead." Coulson said getting in the SHIELD SUV.

(SHIELD BUS: Alexander's Bunk)

After Alex had prepped the BUS interrogation room he needed to unwind from the conversation he had in his dad's office. He decided to meditate to keep his powers under control. The last time he lost control of his emotions he destroyed an entire subway station with a mental disruption. It had made national news but it was quickly covered up by Nick Fury and Charles Xavier.

Charles had always told him that his emotions were tied to his powers. So he taught him to clear his mind when he feels intense emotions. He still remembers the day he met Charles Xavier, like it was only yesterday.

 _(Flashback Begins)_

 _A black limo turned on driveway with a sign above the gate "Xavier's School For Higher Learning". A few days ago Alex' powers had manifested and he lost control. He saw his own mother killed in front of him. The emotions he felt caused him to create a telekinetic shockwave, throwing people and objects around. Luckily his mother's friend got him to safety. He recommended a school for people like him. Gifted was the word the man told him._

 _Soon the car stopped in front of a large mansion. There were three adults standing by the front door of the mansion. One of the adults was a man wearing red sunglasses, the next adult was a woman with white hair and caramel skin. Lastly there was a bald man in a wheelchair. He a genuine smile on his face as he looked at the limo._

 _"[I hate this place]" Alex thought in his mind._

 _"[How can you hate a place you haven't even seen yet? Isn't smart to look around before you make an assumption on whether you hate a place or not?]" A British voice questioned_

 _Looking around alarmed Alex looked for who had spoken to him in his head. He noticed the man in the wheelchair raised his eyebrow at him and smiled. Alex squinted his eyes not realizing he was making the car shake until he felt it. He stopped and took a breath and eventually the shaking stopped._

 _"[How did you speak to me in my head?]" Alex asked curiously_

 _"[You're not the only one with gifts.]" the voice answered mysteriously._

 _Alex opened the door of his limo and walked towards the three. He was nervous and he didn't know what to expect from this school._

 _"Welcome Alex" The man in the wheelchair said. "These two beside me are two of the teachers here at our school. I would like for you to meet Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe." He added._

 _Alex looked at the man with a wary face. The man's voice was the same voice that he was speaking to mere moments ago in his head._

 _"Thank you for allowing me to come to your school. I promise I will be no trouble with my powers." Alex said to the three adults._

 _"Come now, Alex your are among friends. Lets show you around your new home." Charles said leading the group into the mansion._

 _As they walked in a group of boys ran by one was flying while another was throwing ice. Alex was in awe that they could use their powers so out in the open. "Why don't you take the fun outside boys" Charles said calmly._

 _When the boys ran in another direction Charles turned to Alex. "Like I said to you before, you can't hate a place if you don't know anything about it." He said to Alex._

 _(End Flashback)_

He was beginning to center himself in his mind when he felt a presence near his door. The person knocked on his door.

"Come in" Alex replied.

Jemma Simmons opened his door with a polite smile. She saw him on his floor sitting cross legged trying to meditate.

Alex opened his right eye and focused on the scientist in front of him. "Is there something you needed Agent Simmons?"

"Um. Yes, actually I need to take samples of your blood for our inventory if you don't mind." She explained.

"What for exactly?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Well it is standard procedure and if your uncomfortable I completely understand. I would think an agent of your caliber wouldn't be afraid of a little old needle." She said jokingly with a smile.

Alex laughed at Simmons attempt into getting his blood. "Well in order for you to get my blood samples you would need Director Fury's sign off. Until you do, I won't be giving any blood." Alex said closing his eyes.

Agent Simmons grumbled a bit before walking out of Alex's bunk.

(Time Skip – Los Angeles – Alleyway)

A van was parked in alleyway and a young woman was inside of the van. She was typing into the computer network she had setup in her van.

"How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground?" Skye said recording her message. "How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere You can not stop the Rising Tide" She adds.

"You will not find us. You will never see our faces. But, rest assured, we will rise against those who shields us from the truth. And nothing, nothing can stop us in the – " Skye continues before being interrupted by her van door opening.

Standing there in the opening of the doorway is Coulson smiling and Ward beside him standing like a statue. He takes a glance around her van and sees all the equipment. Skye takes a breath and smiles towards Agent Coulson.

"Hey, what's up" Skye said awkwardly with a smile.

Agent Ward then proceeds to put a bag over Skye's head taking her out of her van.

(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation Room)

Alex came out of his bunk earlier and was on his way to the command center. As he entered the command center his father and Agent Ward led a woman with a bag on her head towards the interrogation room. He decided to follow them to see how the interrogation was gonna turn out.

When he reached the door his father was about to close the door but held it open for him. Just as the door closed behind him Agent Ward takes off the hood from Skye's head roughly. She no longer has her hands tied, but Ward has her by her elbow. He leads her by her arm to sitting in the chair.

Skye gets used to her surroundings and sees the two men who abducted her from her van and a new guy. This guy had shaggy hair and was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"You guys are making a big mistake" she tells them.

"You don't look that big" Agent Ward replies to the girl who smooths her hair and composes herself while Ward walks away.

Coulson then stands closer to the table in front of Skye. "Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group." Coulson said with Agent Ward glaring at him while his son shakes his head at scene. "The Rising Tide" he adds.

"I don't know...what you're-" Skye attempts to say but Ward cuts her off.

"Okay, there are two ways we can do this" Ward threatens while slamming his hands on the table.

Skye who wasn't scared by the intimidation act gives him a teasing smile while she speaks "Oh, is one of them the easy way?"

Ward who doesn't rise to the bait just replies "No" making Skye's face falter and simply add "Oh.

Seeing as they weren't getting anywhere with Ward and Skye's horrible attempt at flirting Alex decided to cut in. "What is your name?" He asks making everyone in the room look at him. They had forgot he was in the room with them.

"Skye"

"What is your real name?" Ward and Alex ask making them glance at each other.

Skye ignores the question and glares at both of them. Coulson then steps in and takes lead once again.

"That can wait. It's another name we need, a certain hero." He said making Skye cringe slightly before turning away.

"What makes you think I know anything about that?" She questions.

"Well, you made a little mistake." He replies with a smirk. Coulson then proceeds to sit down in the chair across from Skye.

"The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide posts." Coulson explains placing a folder on the table in front of Skye.

"Wow. Yeah. Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters? What is this?" She asks taking a look around the room. "A plane?"

Ward shoots a look over to Agent Coulson while Alex looks at Skye with a curious glance. What was she searching for. He then tried to use his telepathy to see a glimpse into her mind. When he felt her mind it was like a barrier was around her thoughts. It through him off for a moment, he would try again later on.

"I got inside. And, by now, you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so you got nothing." Skye said smugly.

"We have a fairly strong coincidence." Coulson rebuttals.

Coulson then opens a folder and shows her a picture. "You being on the scene right before it went up in flames." Coulson states dropping that folder on the one from before.

"Want to tell us what our team is gonna find out?" Alex asks making Ward and Coulson stare at Skye.

(Los Angeles: Crime Scene)

A S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV pulls to a stop and Fitz and Simmons get out. Simmons has a big smile on her face and grips Fitz' shoulders in excitement. May gets out of the driver's side and looks up at the blown out windows. She then looks over at the crumpled ground where Mike landed. 

(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation Room)

How did you know the hooded man was in the building?" Coulson asked Skye 

*The next Chapter will be titled "Re-Recruitment Part 3"

Chaz746 


	4. Re-Recruitment Part 3

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios & Disney-ABC Television. All I own is the plot and the OC characters.**

[] - Thoughts

Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D - Chapter 3: Re-Recruitment Part 3

 _(Previously on Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.)_

 _(Los Angeles: Crime Scene)_

 _A S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV pulls to a stop and Fitz and Simmons get out. Simmons has a big smile on her face and grips Fitz' shoulders in excitement. May gets out of the driver's side and looks up at the blown out windows. She then looks over at the crumpled ground where Mike landed._

_(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation Room)_

 _How did you know the hooded man was in the building?" Coulson asked Skye._

(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation Room – Continued)

Alex, Ward & Coulson watched as Skye squirmed in her seat. Ward was getting tired of not having any answers so he asked "Did you blow it up to draw him out?

Skye looked towards Ward with a face of shock and fights back with "Did you?"

"That's not our style." Alex adds.

"I was just kidnapped by your "style". S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up centipede." Skye scathingly remarks.

There is a brief smirk on Coulson's face as Ward takes a step back out of Skye's eye line. Ward looks at Coulson and mouths the word "centipede". Obviously he's not in the loop on this one. Skye catches this and smiles bigger. Alex takes one more look at Skye then walks out of the room.

"What's his deal?" She asks Coulson.

"Alex isn't the most easy person to understand. But that's beside the point, what is centipede?" Coulson asks.

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

Alex walked to one of the computer monitors on the wall and typed in Project Centipede. He had heard of Project Centipede in some unofficial circles. Alex had heard that Project Centipede collected gifted people and fused them with a serum. After a few moments the words "File not detected" appeared on the screen. The Project must be highly classified if he could find it.

He pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial. "There better be a reason you are calling me Alex." Natasha Romanov said.

"What do you know about Project Centipede? We collected a girl from the Rising Tide who hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. database network. She claims Project Centipede is SHIELD funded project. I've heard rumors before but I disregarded them until now. Supposedly they collect gifted individuals. I checked the databases but nothing came up can you check from your end and call me back Tasha" he explains to his friend.

"I've heard whispers as well. As far as I can tell Project Centipede has no affiliation with SHIELD. Your lucky I'm on my way to the Triskelion as we speak. Keep your phone close, I will call soon." Natasha said hanging up.

Alex then heads back to the interrogation room with a look of determination.

(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation Room)

"Holy No Way" Skye said laughing at Ward. "You don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop I won in a bet?" She adds with smirk.

"You need to think about your friend. We're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him and the guy after that will want to dissect him." Coulson said scaring Skye.

Ward walks closer to Skye and leans down close to her. "Now, what is centipede? He asks.

At that exact moment Alex returns into the room and gives Skye a glaciering glare that made her flinch. Ward watched as Alex leaned closer to Skye until he was staring her directly in the face.

"Where did you get your information from? My contacts have told me that centipede is not SHIELD. So me and you are having problems right now" Alex said menacing.

(Los Angeles: Crime Scene)

Agents May, Fitz, & Simmons were standing inside the charred remains of the room where the explosion went off. They were taking a look around trying to find something salvageable to bring back to the bus.

"This was a lab. Was this leased as a lab?" Simmons asked

"Self-employment center" May said chuckling. "With a top of the line motion sensor security system."

"Ah, so a secret lab." Simmons said kneeling next to a charred body.

"And a superhero, not a coincidence. So, was this explosion sabotage? Was it meant for him?" May says to the scientist. She then notices what Simmons is doing, taking a sample from whatever she's kneeling next to with a large set of tweezers.

"Or were they just in over their heads?" May questioned.

Soon Fitz walked over two join them near the charred remains. "Yeah, working the problem. Ladies, if you'll just." Fitz says as he walks between them then sets down his case and opens it.

"If you're gonna be in the field, Agent Fitz, you have to get your hands dirty." Agent May said advising the engineer.

"No, I don't." he replies back to the woman.

Fitz then looks down at some sort of tablet and we hear beeping sound followed by a whirring sound. Small little drone planes fly up around him as he sings the "Off to Work" song from Snow White. He hits a few more buttons and the drones emit some sort of laser grid to map the room.

(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation Room)

Coulson and Ward watch the standoff between Skye and Alex with trepidation. For the older Coulson he hadn't seen his son this angry and fed up since when he first joined SHIELD. In Wards's case he wanted to see what Alex could get out of the hacker that he couldn't.

Skye tired and a little fearful of the looks she Is getting from the three agents gets out of her seat and begins to pace.

Coulson and Ward sit down in the chairs while Alex continues to glare at the hacker as she finally opens up about what she knows. "Centipede, it was chatter on the web and then, gone. I traced the access point MAC address to that building."

"What were you after?" Agent Ward asks.

"The truth. What are you after?" She bites back.

"World peace. You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up," Ward said standing up from his chair. Skye gives him a surprised look at his words. "But you're never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye." He adds.

Ward is now standing very close to her and towering over her, but to her credit she has not backed down. Instead she puts one of her hands to his chest and pushes him back a step.

"Well, just because you're reasonable and…," She pauses and pushes him again before continuing. "Firm…doesn't mean that you're not an evil, faceless government tool bag." She said to Ward.

Alex sighs at the hacker and his fellow agents horrible flirting. Even if you could call it that. He was tired of talking in circles, if only he could read her mind.

Ward getting fed up with the run around "Just give us your guy's name." He said impatiently.

"He's not my guy!" Skye said defensively.

"You understand he's in danger." Coulson calmly states to Skye.

"Then let me go! Let me talk to him. Me, not the T-1000 here." Skye offers while motioning to ward with insult.

"You want to be alone with him. Of course," Ward said agitatedly before turning to Coulson and Alex. "She's a groupie. All this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers, she might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower." Ward adds.

Skye looks insulted as Coulson stands up. "What?! I would – " Skye begins to say before she makes an indignant to resigned face. "It was one time." She finally said.

Coulson has walked to the door and opened it, then he turns and looks behind himself. "Ward" Coulson said while giving Alex a look.

When Coulson closed the door Alex turned to face Skye. "What are you really looking for when you hacked into SHIELD?" He questioned making Skye give him an inquisitive look.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Skye denied.

"Don't you worry it will come out into the open and when it does you better hope it doesn't bite you in the ass" Alex remarks making Skye look at him closely.

"Everybody has something to hide Alex. You cannot sit there and think I am the only one on this plane with secrets." Skye explained.

"Not if it affects national or international secrets." Alex adds.

"Well like you said it will come out into the open." Skye said lastly

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

Coulson walks out into the hallway with Ward following right behind him. He closes the door to the interrogation room before turning to the agent.

"Is it the girl? She getting under your skin?" Coulson questions Ward.

"Sir" Ward replies defensively.

"Or is it the assignment? Are you so anxious to get out of this that you'd deliberately blow an interrogation?" Coulson continues.

"Give me a minute alone with her, you'll have your answers." Ward said reasoning with his boss.

"She's an asset." Coulson said.

"She is such an a-" Ward begins to say before realizing what Coulson just finished saying. "Wait, asset?"

"We don't know anything about her" Coulson adds before opening a door and pulling out a small briefcase. He places the briefcase on the table in front of them.

"Do you appreciate how often that happens? That never happens. We need what she knows." Coulson says to Ward. Coulson then opens the case and we see some sort of tech gun sitting inside.

(Los Angeles: Crime Scene)

Fitz is holding onto a big pad flying his drones around the room taking video while Simmons and May talk.

"See, we designed each with their own capabilities, so, um, some recording the dimensions and texture of the rooms and then some are testing the matter density, radiation. I mean, one is basically just smelling." Simmons explains to Agent May.

Fitz sees something on his giant tablet and calls out "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've got something in something."

One of the drones " _Bashful_ " was floating above something. "Who's got it?" Simmons asks her friend.

"Bashful" Fitz said pointing towards the drone.

May walks over to where the drone is moving things around. She finds a black cylinder and picks it up. "Surveillance camera. Deep fried." May said.

" Yes, but that model has flash memory in case of brownouts. Now, I could sync that data from the motion detectors and, with a little luck, get some images from before the blast. And by "luck" I mean "unappreciated genius"". Fitz explains to Agent May.

May gives him a smirk as Simmons walks closer to them.

"Yeah, we'll need it. Snow's reading some compounds that are – whoa. My God." Simmons says with worry as she walks over to another section of the room and looks down then bends down.

Agent May and Fitz join Simmons over to what she had found. "Explosive?" May asks.

Simmons picks up what she had found on the floor. "Not of this earth" She said getting looks from May and Fitz.

(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation)

Coulson walks back into the room with Ward. They see Alex and Skye looking at each other with different looks. On Alex's face is a look of derision. Coulson knew his son was getting fed up of no results. the look on Skye's face was enjoyment. SHe was really getting a kick out of pissing Alex off. Coulson decided it was time he took over.

Skye glances over to Coulson and Ward. She wondered what they had up their sleeves this round of interrogating her. Coulson shows her a tiny vial of green liquid.

"This is QNB-T16. It's the top shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives." He explains to Skye.

Coulson places the vial inside the gun we saw earlier. Skye shifts in her seat but Ward has his hand on her shoulder restraining her.

"It's a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour." Coulson continues with Ward releasing Skye to stand next to him.

"And you'll have a nice little nap. And we'll have all the answers to our – Hey!" Agent Ward begins to say before being struck in the arm by Coulson with the truth serum.

"What the hell!" Agent ward exclaims in hurt.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Coulson said unapologetically.

Alex and Skye both shared a grin at Agent Ward's discomfort. "You ok over there Ward?" Alex asks without trying to laugh.

Ward takes his hand away from the place in his arm where he was shot putting on bravado. He looks towards Alex with a glare. "I'm fine,"

Ward then turns toward Coulson. "You've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women." Ward said

Skye and Alex both laugh out loud making Coulson give them a warning look. Skye then turns to look at Ward with a eyebrow raised.

"Because I think it makes me seem more masculine. My God, this stuff works fast!" Ward said noticing the truth serum take effect as he sits down across from Skye.

Alex's phone beeps and Coulson turns to his son. "You gonna answer that?" He asks curiously.

Alex pulls his phone out and sees Natasha had sent him an email. He then looks at his dad and said "I'll get to it later this is more important. How about we get back to the matter at hand?" Alex defensively states to his dad.

Coulson gives his son a strange look before turning to his suspect and agent. "Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like." Coulson tells Skye, while Ward looks affronted.

Alex and Coulson head for the door making Ward look at them with incredulous looks. "Wait a minute. Wait, you can't just – this is definitely not protocol!" Ward exclaims as the door closes behind them.

*The next Chapter will be titled "Re-recruitment Part 4. The next update will be in Mid-February.

Chaz746 


	5. Re-Recruitment Part 4

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios & Disney-ABC Television. All I own is the plot and the OC characters.**

[] - Thoughts

Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D - Chapter 4: Re-Recruitment Part 4

 _(Previously on Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.)_

 _(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation)_

 _Coulson walks back into the room with Ward. They see Alex and Skye looking at each other with different looks. On Alex's face is a look of derision. Coulson knew his son was getting fed up of no results. the look on Skye's face was enjoyment. She was really getting a kick out of pissing Alex off. Coulson decided it was time he took over._

 _Skye glances over to Coulson and Ward. She wondered what they had up their sleeves this round of interrogating her. Coulson shows her a tiny vial of green liquid._

 _"This is QNB-T16. It's the top shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives." He explains to Skye._

 _Coulson places the vial inside the gun we saw earlier. Skye shifts in her seat but Ward has his hand on her shoulder restraining her._

 _"It's a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour." Coulson continues with Ward releasing Skye to stand next to him._

 _"And you'll have a nice little nap. And we'll have all the answers to our – Hey!" Agent Ward begins to say before being struck in the arm by Coulson with the truth serum._

 _"What the hell!" Agent ward exclaims in hurt._

 _"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Coulson said unapologetically._

 _Alex and Skye both shared a grin at Agent Ward's discomfort. "You ok over there Ward?" Alex asks without trying to laugh._

 _Ward takes his hand away from the place in his arm where he was shot putting on bravado. He looks towards Alex with a glare. "I'm fine,"_

 _Ward then turns toward Coulson. "You've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women." Ward said_

 _Skye and Alex both laugh out loud making Coulson give them a warning look. Skye then turns to look at Ward with a eyebrow raised._

 _"Because I think it makes me seem more masculine. My God, this stuff works fast!" Ward said noticing the truth serum take effect as he sits down across from Skye._

 _Alex's phone beeps and Coulson turns to his son. "You gonna answer that?" He asks curiously._

 _Alex pulls his phone out and sees Natasha had sent him an email. He then looks at his dad and said "I'll get to it later this is more important. How about we get back to the matter at hand?" Alex defensively states to his dad._

 _Coulson gives his son a strange look before turning to his suspect and agent. "Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like." Coulson tells Skye, while Ward looks affronted._

 _Alex and Coulson head for the door making Ward look at them with incredulous looks. "Wait a minute. Wait, you can't just – this is definitely not protocol!" Ward exclaims as the door closes behind them._

(SHIELD BUS: Interrogation Room – Continued)

When the door closes completely Skye makes herself comfortable making Agent Ward fidget in his seat. Skye then takes off her jacket making Ward stare at her cleavage. He then quickly focuses on her face.

"You seem nervous, Agent Ward" Skye said.

"I'm calling to mind my training" he said attempting to change the subject.

Skye stands up from her seat and places her hands on the table trying to make Ward nervous.

"There is no way I'm going to reveal classified secrets to a girl hell bent on taking us down." Ward said with glare at Skye.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Skye curiously asked the agent who was continuing to squirm in his seat.

"Yes, a few." He replies while closing his eyes in frustration before continuing. "High risk targets. But they were terrible people who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn't feel good afterwards." Ward said truthfully.

"And does your Grandmother know about these things?" Skye asked gaining a sad look from Ward

"Gramzy?" Ward answers in a childish voice.

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

As soon as Coulson closed the door he turned to look at his son who was leaning against the wall looking at his phone intensely. He was trying hard to reconnect with his son but whenever the two of them were in close proximity of each other Alex built up the wall. It seemed like the wall got bigger everytime Alex was around him.

"Why are you glaring at your phone?" Coulson asked curiously gaining a glare from his son.

"Not that it's any of your business, I asked my contact to dig for any information about Project Centipede. I'm waiting for them to call me." Alex said.

As soon as Alex finished speaking his phone began to ring. He picked up immediately and spoke quickly. "What did you find out?"

"Hello to you too." Natasha said sarcastically making Alex roll his eyes.

"I don't have time for pleasantries, Tasha. What did you find that made this file so hard to find?" Alex asked.

"The reason why it was so hard to find is because it doesn't exist. Project Centipede isnt a SHIELD affiliated project. The whispers are real though, Project Centipede is real so be on high alert Alex. They want people with gifts and you would be high priority to them." Natasha explains.

"I get it. Thanks for everything." Alex said.

"You're welcome. Call Clint when you get the chance. Ever since Loki he hasn't been the same and it would do him some good if he heard from you.

"I will, bye." Alex said hanging up the phone. He then notices his father staring at him questionably. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me like that?"

"I never realized how much I wasn't part of your life till now. You built yourself a life without me in it but with people I am close to." Coulson says to his son with regret in his voice.

Alex puts his phone in his pocket and walks to his father until he is standing directly in his face. For some reason that comment struck something in Alex and it made him angry. He looked into Coulson's eyes and saw all the regret that was just spoken but to Alex it would always be too late.

"Contrary to popular belief, not everything I choose to do involves you. You made the choice to not be apart of my life."

"That's not fair Alex. I tried in the beginning but you were so closed off after your mom. I didn't know how to relate with you." Coulson attempted to reason but saw the pain across his son's face and stopped.

"Of course I was closed off. My mother was murdered in front of me and I was angry with myself. I still am till this day but I don't let that stop me. One minute your in my life the next your not in it. So don't blame this on me, I gave you a chance and the first thing you did was pawn me off to your boss."

"Alex, I am sorry."

"I don't want your apologies. Look I don't want to get into this. I am here to do a job not here to play house with you." Alex said ending the conversation and walking away from Coulson heading to his bunk.

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

Coulson stands in the command center watching the security feed of Skye and Ward. He was still going over the conversation he and Alex had. It seemed like Alex would never let him in. Coulson was going to let Alex cool down before attempting to speak to him again.

Coulson continued watching the security feed and saw Agent Ward sleeping with his face down into the table. He noticed Skye was leaving the room and heading in his direction

"Did Agent Ward give you anything?" Coulson asked as she entered the command center.

"He told me he's been to Paris, but never really seen it and that he wishes you stayed in Tahiti." Skye said.

"It's a magical place." Coulson says.

"Ward doesn't like your style," Skye says looking around the room with a smile before adding. "I kinda do."

"What about his?" Coulson asked sweeping his hand on the table making a newsfeed appear on one of the screens on the wall.

 _"...Remains in critical condition. Employees could not identify the attacker, but security footage confirms that this man assaulted the factory foreman before damaging thousands of dollars' worth company property." The female reporter said._

Coulson and Skye watch as a man with angry face picking up a gas canister. He then throws the canister causing more damage to the factory.

"This is wrong. This is not... the guy I met... he was... He just needed a break." Skye said attempting to understand why the man was doing this. She was worried about him and Coulson could tell.

"Then give him one. What have you got?" Coulson asked the hacker who was looking at the screen before facing Coulson once again.

(SHIELD BUS: Alex's Bunk)

Alex was laying down in his bed looking at the ceiling. He was tired of being emotionally exhausted when it came to his father. Everytime the man spoke to him all this resentment came forward and took over. He hadn't felt all that anger in a long time. The last time he felt like that was when his dad came to visit him right after his mother's funeral.

Soon Alex hears a knock taking him out of his thoughts. He stands up and opens the door and sees Agent May at the door. She gives him one of her patent glaring stares making him open the door wider.

"Why is it whenever I am in a crappy mood you suddenly appear?" Alex asks.

"Maybe if you quit the woe is me attitude you have I would constantly appear." Agent May said nonchalantly.

"Look I get he is your friend but he gets on my god damn nerves. It irritates the fuck out of me everytime I am near him. I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Alex have you ever thought what he was going through?"

Alex stopped his tirade of his hate for his dad and thought about the words coming out of May's mouth. When his mom died they were both thrusted into each others life. At the time all Alex could see was his father pawning him off to different people. He felt abandoned, so he disregarded his father's side of things.

"No."

"Maybe instead of brushing him off you should talk to him. Come on we briefing on the next part of the mission." She said but stopped Alex as he was about to leave his bunk. "Do it after the mission.

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

When Alex and May walked into the Command Center they saw Coulson, Fitz, & Simmons surrounding Skye who was typing into the console. Coulson sees them in the entrance and beckons them to approach. They walked towards the console and saw Skye place an ID on the side of the console. It soon begins to scan and information pops up on the screen before the team.

"Mike Peterson. Factory Worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Good guy, bad breaks." Coulson said reading the info off the screen. He then moves to get closer to May and Skye. "Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super."

"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?" May asked with curiosity.

Coulson then looks at Fitz. "Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?"

Fitz touches the keyboard and begins to type quickly pulling up the security footage. On the screen the agents and Skye see two men arguing. One of them men points his finger threatenly towards the other man.

"What are we seeing?" Agent May asks Fitz.

"Well the man is angry at the other man." Fitz states in his Scottish accent gaining several eye rolls.

"Can you go into more detail" Alex said to Simmons who smiled in acknowledgment.

"What Fitz means to say is the data is corrupt." Simmons said.

"Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt." The engineer adds.

"Yeah." Simmons finishes.

Fitz then goes on to explain, "I can't sync the timecode without-" He was then cut off by Skye.

"What if you had the audio?" She asks making Fitz give her his undivided attention.

When she says that she gets an appraising look from Alex. She notices his facial expression and winks at him. He laughs gaining an unamused look from May and Coulson which he ignores.

"I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mike pointed at the window before the blast. The digital files in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably-" Skye said before Simmons cuts her off this time.

"You can clean it up, can't you? Find a sync point and use cross field validation, to find-" Simmons begins to ask before Fitz cuts her off.

"But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the Vit-C is all-" Fitz replies before Simmons cuts him off as well.

"Well, there is a chrominance subcarrier" Jemma adds.

While the two scientists argue back and forth Alex begins to get annoyed. He walks up to the two of them and cuts them both off. "Just tell us if you can give us anything."

Fitz and Simmons both say "Yes we can."

"What do you need?" He asks impatiently.

"Um, that audio would be great. Thank you, very much." Fitz states to Skye.

"We will take that audio please." Simmons adds.

"Your van is down in the cargo bay. You were right, we couldn't decrypt the files." Coulson said getting his team's attention.

"The encryption is coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to the alley and then I'm in business." Skye said.

Skye then starts to leave but Coulson stops her. "Agent May will escort you." He advises.

When May and Skye leave he turns to Alex. "Can you go and wake up Ward?" He asks gaining a nod from Alex before he walks away.

*Sorry For the long Update my computer was being fixed.

*The next Chapter will be the last in the Re-Recruitment Saga and then we will dwelve more into Alex's past.

PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE

CHAZ746


	6. Re-Recruitment Part 5

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios & Disney-ABC Television. All I own is the plot and the OC characters.**

[] - Thoughts

Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D - Chapter 5: Re-Recruitment Part 5

 _(Previously on Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.)_

 _(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)_

 _When Alex and May walked into the Command Center they saw Coulson, Fitz, & Simmons surrounding Skye who was typing into the console. Coulson sees them in the entrance and beckons them to approach. They walked towards the console and saw Skye place an ID on the side of the console. It soon begins to scan and information pops up on the screen before the team._

 _"Mike Peterson. Factory Worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Good guy, bad breaks." Coulson said reading the info off the screen. He then moves to get closer to May and Skye. "Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super."_

 _"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?" May asked with curiosity._

 _Coulson then looks at Fitz. "Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?"_

 _Fitz touches the keyboard and begins to type quickly pulling up the security footage. On the screen the agents and Skye see two men arguing. One of them men points his finger threatenly towards the other man._

 _"What are we seeing?" Agent May asks Fitz._

 _"Well the man is angry at the other man." Fitz states in his Scottish accent gaining several eye rolls._

 _"Can you go into more detail" Alex said to Simmons who smiled in acknowledgment._

 _"What Fitz means to say is the data is corrupt." Simmons said._

 _"Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt." The engineer adds._

 _"Yeah." Simmons finishes._

 _Fitz then goes on to explain, "I can't sync the timecode without-" He was then cut off by Skye._

 _"What if you had the audio?" She asks making Fitz give her his undivided attention._

 _When she says that she gets an appraising look from Alex. She notices his facial expression and winks at him. He laughs gaining an unamused look from May and Coulson which he ignores._

 _"I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mike pointed at the window before the blast. The digital files in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably-" Skye said before Simmons cuts her off this time._

 _"You can clean it up, can't you? Find a sync point and use cross field validation, to find-" Simmons begins to ask before Fitz cuts her off._

 _"But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the Vit-C is all-" Fitz replies before Simmons cuts him off as well._

 _"Well, there is a chrominance subcarrier" Jemma adds._

 _While the two scientists argue back and forth Alex begins to get annoyed. He walks up to the two of them and cuts them both off. "Just tell us if you can give us anything."_

 _Fitz and Simmons both say "Yes we can."_

 _"What do you need?" He asks impatiently._

 _"Um, that audio would be great. Thank you, very much." Fitz states to Skye._

 _"We will take that audio please." Simmons adds._

 _"Your van is down in the cargo bay. You were right, we couldn't decrypt the files." Coulson said getting his team's attention._

 _"The encryption is coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to the alley and then I'm in business." Skye said._

 _Skye then starts to leave but Coulson stops her. "Agent May will escort you." He advises._

 _When May and Skye leave he turns to Alex. "Can you go and wake up Ward?" He asks gaining a nod from Alex before he walks away._

(Los Angeles Alleyway – Skye's Van)

Skye is setting up everything inside her van, Agent May watches as she flips switches.

"Audio file should be coming through. It's not compressed so it might take a minute." Skye said to Fitz through the phone.

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

Fitz was moving around the Command Center typing into several keyboards. He picked up his cell phone and placed beside him as he sat down at the center console.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting it" He said looking as the file was being uploaded.

After a few seconds of silence Fitz says, "So, uh, when – when you get back, I'll show you my thing."

He immediately regrets his choice of words and stammers to correct himself. " A thing, it's not…it's my hardware."

While Fitz was stammering at himself, Alex walked into the Command Center. He watched as the engineer stumbled around. Alex walked up to the console getting Fitz's attention.

"Are you done trying to flirt with Skye?" Alex jokingly asked making the engineer shake his head rapidly.

"I wasn't fl- flirting with Skye. I was trying to tell her I would like to show her my equipment" Fitz attempted to explain.

Alex laughs before continuing, "I'm just messing with you Fitz."

"I knew that."

"Whatever you say. Do you know where Coulson is?" Alex asked.

"He's down in the lab with Jemma checking over the stuff we'll need to neutralize the meta." Fitz said.

"Thanks" Alex said heading for the lab below in the cargo bay. He is stopped by Agent Ward who is glaring at him. Earlier, Alex had flipped the chair that Ward was sleeping in, making the agent fall out of his chair. Needless to say. The agent was angry with Alex, who didn't care.

"Coulson broke protocol."

"And your complaining to me because?"

"You hate your father don't you? I mean you were yelling at him about abandoning you."

When Ward saw Alex's face he realized he went to far with the last statement. The next moment he felt himself being thrown in to the wall. Ward looked up Alex's face and was confused. He didn't even feel him pick him up to be thrown. How did he end up by the wall?

Alex leaned down to Ward's face, "The next time you have something to say keep it to yourself. I don't know what you think you know but stop while you are ahead or I will end you before you think about it." Alex warned Ward before leaving the agent on the floor.

(SHIELD BUS: Cargo Lab)

After cooling off from dealing with Ward, Alex and Fitz entered the lab in the Cargo Bay. To say Alex was impressed with the setup would be putting it lightly. He saw Simmon's in a lab coat with his father standing beside her. They were looking at metal fragment that was slightly melted on its sides.

Simmon's was drilling the fragment as Coulson was questioning her. "So, the alien metal wasn't explosive?"

"Well I assumed from the break pattern and dispersion that it was, but it's just dripping with gamma radiation," Jemma explains as a thick yellow substance secretes from the metal. "Oh! Now its dripping" Jemma finishes with a laugh and continuing.

"What is that stuff?" Alex asks drawing attention away from the object to himself. Coulson was so focused on the debris, he didn't realize that Fitz and Alex had entered the lab.

"I'm not sure yet. I will have to do some test first. But it is so fun." Jemma explains gaining a slight smirk from Alex.

Right at that moment Agent Ward enters the lab. He had changed his clothes from his suit to a simple t-shirt and jeans. He had a scowl on his face but Alex didn't pay him any mind.

"So, what were we able to get from her?" Ward asked his superior.

Before Coulson could reply, Fitz quickly answered. "Skye's sending us the rest of her decrypted files on centipede. We have her audio and I've already loaded it up." Fitz walks away to another monitor.

Ward glances at Coulson before following after Fitz. He was still annoyed with Coulson for drugging him. On top of that he saw on edge being around Alex. He didn't know anything about him and Ward was all about knowing who you were dealing with.

"Nice work" Coulson remarked making Ward glare in return.

Coulson smirks at the glare and sees his son roll his eyes at them. Fitz who is oblivious to the tension from the three agent explains his work, "Now using motion estimation, Bayesian Inference, a beam splitter and a little defraction theory, and our mystery man... appears".

While he was talking he has taken some sort of device into his hands. He walks to the metal staircase going up a few steps then turns the device into the empty portion of the room. He flips something and a grainy looking hologram appears before them all. We now see the same image, of the angry man talking to the other man, but it's in 3D as opposed to 1D.

"It's like magic. But it's... science." Fitz added calmly.

Ward moves closer to the hologram and looks it over. "Explosives in the case?"

Soon they all hear the conversation between a man and the scientist,

 _"Please calm down... Just let me check your vitals." The scientist begged._

 _The Angry Man ignores the doctor and says, "I feel fine. I want to feel more. Where is the doctor? Where is she?"_

 _The scientist sees the man is becoming irater and tries to calm him down. "I-If you don't settle down I'll have you sedated._

 _Apparently, the man didn't like that cause soon after he picked up a chair and slams it into the ground, he then exclaims, "Where is she?!"_

Once the hologram stops Fitz points to something, "Wait did you – did you see that on his arm?"

Fitz then begins to rewind the hologram to the part when the Angry man lifts up the chair. Ward and Alex move closer to see something on the man's arm.

"What does that look like to you?" Coulson asks his agents.

Fitz then freezes the playback so they can get a close look at the tech on the man's arm. It is identical as the one on Mike Peterson's arm.

"A centipede." Ward and Alex say at the same time. They both glare at each other for speaking at the same time. Coulson could tell they were going to argue about who was the top dog.

Simmon's then comes over excitedly and the tension between the agents is forgotten for the moment. "It's an intravenous filter for his blood. This goo sir – is very similar to the serum Dr. Erskine developed in the 40's for the..." Simmon's explains as Coulson cut her off.

"Super Soldiers." Coulson says and this catches the attention of Alex.

When Alex was stationed at the Triskelion in Washington he had briefly read the transcripts on Dr. Erskine's work. To see someone, try once again to copy the doctors work was jarring. He would have to consult with Fury at a later date.

Simmon's then continues to speak on her findings, "I'm reading alien metal, gamma radiation, the serum, every known source of superpower thrown into a blender."

Coulson not liking what he is hearing turns to Fitz, "We need to see the origin of the blast. Run it back from the last point it was recorded."

(Los Angeles Alleyway – Skye's Van)

Skye and Agent May are still in the van transferring the files to Fitz. While May isn't paying attention, Skye moves a pad of paper aside and there are three chips under it. She plucks up on and puts it inside her bra.

"That should do it." Skye tells May as she closes her laptop.

"Let's head back" May says opening the van door.

Once she steps out of the van May is struck from behind into the van. The assailant then proceeds to grab her by the throat and throwing her out of the van into a wall. When she hits the wall, Agent May is knocked unconscious. Skye pokes her head out the van and sees Mike Peterson standing over Agent May.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Skye asked scared.

"Saving you from the men in dark scary suits. And you're going to help us." Mike says to the hacker.

"Us?" Skye asks confused at what he says.

Mike steps away from the van and pulls a little boy from around the corner. Skye immediately knew who the little boy was. It was Mike's son Ace. She could tell by the expression on Ace's face he was scared and was looking at his father with fear.

Mike also seeing the look on his son's face leans close to him, " Don't cry, okay? Stay strong for me, Ace." Mike says reassuring his son.

Mike then lifts his son and puts him inside the van. He then closes the door behind him as he enters. Skye gets in the driver seat of the van as Mike sits in the passenger seat with Ace in his lap.

"What are we?" Mike asks his son.

"A team." Ace replies.

"That's right," Mike tells his son before facing Skye. "Now Drive."

The van pulls off from the alley leaving an unconscious May alone.

(SHIELD BUS: Cargo Lab)

The team is still watching the playback of the hologram. Fitz had rewind the hologram to right before the angry man exploded himself. You could see the cracks in the man's skin just as he combusted.

"Extremis. Its new and completely unstable." Coulson remarked.

"Poor man didn't bring the explosion." Simmons added.

"The guy was the explosion." Alex said in a broody tone.

"Mike has the same stuff inside him, in his system." Jemma continued.

"And judging by his strength, a lot more." Ward said staring at the hologram.

"So, any minute Mike is going to blow?" Fitz asks with fear.

"Not if we can't figure out something. I am going to go suit up and prepare." Alex says walking out of the lab.

Once Alex is not in sight Ward turns to Coulson, "What's the plan?"

"You wanted a bomb now you've got one." Coulson said with a smirk before leaving the lab.

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

Ward walks into the command center and sees Alex in a Black Kevlar jumpsuit. It had silver accents on the sides with X's on the shoulders, and on the front, was a X across his chest.

"Nice suit." Ward admired.

"I haven't worn this old thing in quite some time. I don't know what to expect but I've dealt with people with abnormal strength."

"Really?" Ward asked skeptical as he placed a long black case on the table. He opened it and dismantled gun was inside.

Coulson enters the room and sees the two agents getting ready. He almost gasped at the suit Alex was wearing. He knew Alex was one of Xavier's X-men but for him to wear on this mission said something.

"Alex a word?" Coulson said.

Alex glanced at Ward and nodded before saying, " Ward can you give me and my father a moment please. Remember my warning from earlier."

Ward picked up the gun case and walked out of the room. Coulson stepped closer to his son and saw him putting his gauntlets on his arms.

"I thought Natasha only had those?" Coulson asked.

"She made me a pair when we were in Prague," Alex replied finally looking at his father. "What is it you needed?"

"Are you sure it's wise to wear that on this mission?" Coulson asked Alex.

"Is it about the suit or what it represents? Let's cut the bullshit and just say what you want to say. You don't like that I wear it because it represents the part of me that you abandoned. It's like a constant reminder that's in your face." Alex state.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know that."

"Well just worry about your team and forget about me. Ive been fine on my own and I will continue to do so." Alex said walking away only to stop when he hears his father's thoughts.

"[Why is he so cold to me? I am trying my best to fix things between us but he won't let me. I know I left him when he needed me most and I acknowledge that. What is it going to take for him to forgive me?]" Coulson thought.

Alex knew his father was trying for them to be close. Alex wasn't ready to let his father in especially after his father chose his job over his own son. The resentment Alex had with his father outweighed the rational thoughts he had. May told him to try but now wasn't the time. He needed to focus on the mission at hand and deal with his paternal issues after everything.

(Time Skip)

The team reconvenes in the Command Center, with everyone getting prepared. Coulson was standing and looking at the monitor screens. He was still going over the conversation earlier with Alex and he was lost. One thing he could say about his son was he knew how to hold a grudge.

"Sir?" Jemma asked breaking Coulson out of his thoughts.

Coulson follows Jemma to join the team to surround the console. Jemma then start to explain her theory. "He didn't explode because he was angry. The two are connected, it's kind of a chemical surge. But calming him down will buy him a minute at the most. He will detonate within the next few hours."

"Solution?" Coulson asked the scientist.

Simmons took a sight before continuing, "Isolate him, get him away from people."

"Or?"

"Put a bullet through his brain." Fitz offers as Ward makes the trigger click getting everyone's attention.

"If he's dead this irradiated metabolic process will stop." Jemma said.

Alex enters the Command Center and everyone looks up to see him. He glares at the three agents and says, "Come up with a better option because we are not killing him. We are not making that kid lose his father who is an innocent in all this."

"We have a couple hours, at most. There is no way we could possibly-" Jemma starts to say before Coulson cuts her off.

As Simmons speak denying the possibility, Fitz drops his head. Almost like he knew she shouldn't have said that – turns out he's right. Coulson rounds on them angrily walking back toward her.

"Don't ever tell me there is no other way! Find a way and get it done." Coulson orders leaving the two scientists stricken before they run off to the lab.

Ward finishes inspecting the gun and looks at the Coulson's. He sees the older Coulson pull out a remote out of his pocket and presses it.

"May?" Coulson calls out.

"He took Skye" May relays to Coulson.

Coulson lips tighten in anger before he asks, "Are you, all right?"

"We'll deal with that later, at length. Right now, we need to figure out where they went." May said.

(Union Station Train Station – Skye's Van)

Skye was on her computer typing rapidly. Soon all the information on Mike Peterson appeared on the screen in front of her.

Mike walked up behind Skye and leaned into the screen, "How long's this going to take?"

"This is top speed, trust me. It's not like I'm deleting a Facebook page." Skye quips to the meta.

While Skye is typing, everything on the screen is highlighted and covered in red. Soon everything slowly is deleted. All the information on Mike is disappearing from the internet.

"I'm bypassing the license bureau's A.E.S. protected data stream, so chill." Skye explains.

"How do I know you can really do this?" Mike asks the hacker.

"I've don't this before." Skye answers pressing on last button deleting the last piece of info.

(SHIELD BUS: Cargo Lab)

Fitzsimmons were both working hard to find out a different solution to save Mike without killing him, sadly they were coming up with negative results.

"Come on, give me more paralysis." Fitz said with hope.

Fitz groaned as the computer beeped with negative results once more, " Less rigor mortis! Oh, come on!"

At that moment Alex walks into the lab to see Fitz slam his fists on the table. He glances at Jemma who shrugs her shoulder and sighs before going back to what she was working on. They see the engineer run to another station with stress on his face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Fitz exclaims in agitation.

"Fitz?" Alex says to the engineer who looks at him weirdly.

"Nothing is working." He answered frustrated.

Jemma seeing her friend was overstressing intervened, "Fitz, think of it like a test."

Jemma's words seem to only make the engineer tense more before he takes a deep breath. His shoulders seem to loosen after breathing deeply.

"We're taking an exam" Jemma says once more.

"An exam?" Fitz says looking at his friend. "Yeah, an exam."

Alex turns to Jemma, "How did you do that?"

"I've known Fitz for a long time." She simply answers sealing a vial with blue liquid.

All three agents soon turn to the monitors when they hear incessant beeping. They all look at the screen and saw in the corner of the screen read ''Security Breach". Simmons rushes to the monitor screen and starts to type.

"Oh no! What is this nonsense? Why are you making nonsense?" Simmons scolds Fitz.

"This isn't me! It's noise! Someone is hacking our secure channel." Fitz explains as Coulson enters the lab.

Coulson looks at the agents as the ramp behind him descends, "It's longitude and latitude."

"Is it Skye?" Alex asks his father.

"Yes, Mike took her and now she is telling us where." Coulson says as an Ward gets in the driver's side of the SUV parked inside the plane. He leaves the lab with the rest of the team following him. They are soon following the coordinates Skye gave them.

(Union Station Train Station – Skye's Van)

Mike is trying to calm Ace with a reluctant Skye sitting at her laptop. He is speaking softly to his son to assure Ace and himself that everything will be ok.

"We'll take the nice lady with us. We, we can't go to the airport, so we will take a train" he explains to his son. "And there she'll help us start over, make a new life, a better life, like I always said".

While Mike was comforting Ace, Skye was still relaying her location to Coulson's team. She hoped they got it because she was worried for Mike and Ace. What she didn't know was Alex was right above her.

"Ward I've got eyes on the van." Alex told the specialist.

Across the street from the van, Coulson, Ward, & Fitzsimmons were watching the van.

"I don't have visual on you. Where are you?" Ward questioned his teammate.

"Look above the van Agent Ward" Alex advised.

Ward and Fitzsimmons look out their windows and were in shock. Alexander Coulson was floating above the van. He didn't have a jetpack or rope suspending him in midair.

"How is he doing that?" Simmons questioned her superior.

"Alex is gifted." Coulson simply said with regret in his voice.

Ward could hear the regret coming off Coulson in the way, he spoke. Everyone on their ragtag team could see the tension between son and father. Maybe he could use this to his advantage, especially with Alex being a gifted individual.

Coulson and Ward step out of the SUV and see all the civilians in the area. Everyone walking around with no care in the world. It was so innocent when people were not really caring about their surroundings.

"Look at this place", Ward says to Coulson who is watching the civilians. "You're going to risk thousands of lives for a nobody?"

"Nobody's nobody Ward, Fitzsimmons will come through." Coulson chides his Agent. He then walks further away from the car and puts a bullhorn to his mouth. "Mr. Peterson, good morning."

Back inside the van, Mike glances at Skye and growls in rage at hearing Coulson's voice.

"We're not a threat. We want to help you, but you are in danger and we need to take you in.

"What did you do!?" Mike bellows in rage towards Skye, as his face begins to glow red.

Alex hovering over Skye's van could feel a range of emotions coming from the van. Mostly he could fell fear and anxiousness coming from Skye and Ace. But from Mike, he could fell anger that was rising rapidly.

"You guys better be ready." Alex informed them.

"What's happening?" Coulson asked as the van door sprung off the hinges heading straight for the police.

Alex thrusts his right hand forward stopping the door in mid strike. The police see the door floating before it falls to the ground. With everyone staring at the door, they miss Mike fleeing the area with Ace in his arms and Skye being pulled by him. Coulson turns his head just as they enter the train station.

"Ward come on, " Coulson orders before tilting his head in Alex's direction. "You coming?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alex remarks as he lands.

Ward gets himself together and the three agents rush into the train station.

(Union Station – Lobby)

When the three agents enter the train station they see Mike fighting a group of men. It was an unfair fight for them with Mike having centipede strength. Once all the men were hurt Mike looks around and sees his son not near him.

"Ace?" Mike yells looking around for your son.

"He's safe Mike just come with us, " Alex tells him calmly as he walks toward him.

On the other side of the train station, Coulson had Ace and he was leading him to two police officers.

"I want my daddy." Ace told the Agent.

"ACE!" Coulson and Ace hear Mike yelling from behind them.

With Alex and Mike, Alex was trying to use his telepathy to calm him but he could tell Mike's rage was making it difficult. While Mike was distracted with looking for his son, Ward comes from behind and strikes him making Mike fall to his knees. Once Mike is on the ground Ward holds him in a chokehold.

"Look, the stuff inside you is unstable. It will kill you and everyone else inside this station." Ward reasons with Mike.

Alex noticed Mike was barely struggling knew he was going to turn against Ward. He attempted to telekinetically hold Mike in place only to feel another telepath trying to enter his head. He screams in pain as the pain becomes too much. He drops to the floor grabbing his head trying to force the person out of his head.

"[Alex, remember what I said, trust in yourself.]" British voice spoke in head before fading.

"[Charles?]" Alex thought before passing out from the pain.

Coulson saw his son's eyes closed and fall to the ground, "Alex!" Coulson exclaimed in concern running to his son. He caught his son in his arms before his head had touched the ground. He placed his finger on his pulse by his neck, and found a pulse thankfully.

May entered the station and saw Alex in Coulson's arms and her body tensed. She rushed up to her partner and kneeled down next to him.

"Phil what happened?" May questioned her stoic friend.

"He was just standing there and all of a sudden he collapsed. It happened so suddenly and I caught him before he could get anymore hurt." Coulson explained.

"I'll get Alex out of here while you focus on the mission." May said taking the comatose agent out of his father's arms.

"Melinda take care of him." Coulson pleaded too his old friend.

"I always do" Melinda said leaving the train station.

(SHIELD MED CENTER)

Melinda May was sitting down next to Alex's bed, watching the young agent. As soon as they entered the facility he was taken by several doctors. She had threatened them severely if Alex was found dead under their watch.

Outside of Alex's room, Coulson and the rest of the team had rushed into the hospital immediately after the mission was a success. Coulson was stopped before he passed the nurses station.

"Are you Agent Coulson?" A doctor asked.

"Yes, and this is my team." Coulson says gesturing to the agents and hacker behind him.

"Then only you may enter pass me. You are his only next of kin and Agent May is already in the room with him." The doctor said.

Coulson nodded before turning to his team, " Why don't you guys head for the Bus. When I get any updates, I will let you know as soon as I can."

"We understand completely sir." Jemma said with Skye and Fitz nodding in agreement.

Skye noticing Ward hadn't said anything nudged him, "Right Ward?"

"Right" He said glaring at the hacker who didn't flinch at him.

Once the team was gone Coulson turned his attention back to the doctor, "How is he?"

The doctor sighed before he spoke, "His vitals are strong so physically he is fine."

"But?" Coulson asked the unanswered question.

"His brainwaves are off the charts. I asked HQ to send me his previous brain scans and they don't match at all. It like his brain is in a constant flux." The doctor explained.

"Like it's under duress?"

"Yes, we've tried everything and Director Fury said he is coming with someone to help."

"Nick is coming?" Melinda May asked making Coulson and the doctor turn to her.

(Time Skip)

Coulson and May were waiting for the Director in the lobby. They were both anxious to see who the specialist was. They both heard the entrance open and saw the Director as he walked into the facility. The following person made Coulson's blood boil.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Coulson said in a dark tone towards the Director, while glaring at the woman.

"It's been over fifteen years Phillip, I think I should be the one who is mad. You are the reason why my nephew is the way he is." The woman said with smirk.

Before anymore words could be spoken between the two Agent May interrupted them, "Who is she Director?"

"Agent May I would like for you to meet Emma Frost, she was Alex's mother little sister." The Director said making her eyes widen before turning to Coulson.

"I can tell from your expression Agent May you understand Phillips frustration." Emma said with a delicate tone.

"What's wrong with my son?" Coulson said to his boss.

"He is in a psychic induced coma," Emma simply said.

"What do you mean?" Coulson said looking at Fury and Emma.

"Earlier today Charles Xavier was killed by one of his students. His death sent a massive psychic shockwave across the world. Those who have been trained by Charles, felt the worst of the attack, including Alex."

"Charles is dead." Coulson said in shock sitting back down. May could see the turmoil beginning and she glanced at Fury who nodded at her.

"He sent a message to Alex, myself and a few others." Emma said with sorrow.

"What happens to the school?" Coulson asked.

"Ororo, Hank, and myself will be running the school. But first we have to find Charles's killer." Emma said.

"Who killed him?" Coulson asked.

"According to Ororo and Logan it was Jean."

"Didn't she die a few years ago?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, but he survived and was under Alkali lake. Charles found that she had been in a cocoon of psychic energy healing.

"Where is Scott? Between his fiancé being alive and his mentor dead, shouldn't he be taking charge?" Coulson asked curiously noticing the tears now shedding off Emma's face.

"We don't know where he is. He has been missing since Jean was found, and all they found were his glasses where they found Jean." Emma explained wiping her eyes.

"I know you two were close" Coulson said sympathetically.

I can't worry about that I need to help Alex and he is coming back to the mansion with me." Emma said.

"No, he will not and I won't allow it." Coulson said standing from his seat once more.

"Phillip, we both know what I am capable of so let's stop this. Alex will make his choice once I wake him up." Emma said just as the doctor ran towards them.

"You all need to come to Agent Coulson's room. His brainwaves are rising rapidly and everything in the room is floating.

*THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SOMEWHAT TAKE ELEMENTS OF _"X-MEN: THE LAST STAND_ ". ALEX WILL WAKE UP NEXT CHAPTER BUT HE WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE WAKING UP.

*I WILL DWELVE MORE INTO EMMA AND PHIL ANIMOSITY TOWARDS EACH OTHER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	7. Astral Warfare

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios and Disney-ABC Televison. All I own is the plot and OC Characters.**

[] - Thoughts

Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D - Chapter 6: Astral Warfare

 _(Previously on Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D)_

 _(SHIELD Med Center)_

 _Coulson and May were waiting for the Director in the lobby. They were both anxious to see who the specialist was. They both heard the entrance open and saw the Director as he walked into the facility. The following person made Coulson's blood boil._

 _"What the hell is she doing here?" Coulson said in a dark tone towards the Director, while glaring at the woman._

 _"It's been over fifteen years Phillip, I think I should be the one who is mad. You are the reason why my nephew is the way he is." The woman said with smirk._

 _Before anymore words could be spoken between the two Agent May interrupted them, "Who is she Director?"_

 _"Agent May I would like for you to meet Emma Frost, she was Alex's mother little sister." The Director said making her eyes widen before turning to Coulson._

 _"I can tell from your expression Agent May you understand Phillips frustration." Emma said with a delicate tone._

 _"What's wrong with my son?" Coulson said to his boss._

 _"He is in a psychic induced coma," Emma simply said._

 _"What do you mean?" Coulson said looking at Fury and Emma._

 _"Earlier today Charles Xavier was killed by one of his students. His death sent a massive psychic shockwave across the world. Those who have been trained by Charles, felt the worst of the attack, including Alex."_

 _"Charles is dead." Coulson said in shock sitting back down. May could see the turmoil beginning and she glanced at Fury who nodded at her._

 _"He sent a message to Alex, myself and a few others." Emma said with sorrow._

 _"What happens to the school?" Coulson asked._

 _"Ororo, Hank, and myself will be running the school. But first we have to find Charles's killer." Emma said._

 _"Who killed him?" Coulson asked._

 _"According to Ororo and Logan it was Jean."_

 _"Didn't she die a few years ago?" Coulson asked._

 _"Yes, but he survived and was under Alkali lake. Charles found that she had been in a cocoon of psychic energy healing._

 _"Where is Scott? Between his fiancé being alive and his mentor dead, shouldn't he be taking charge?" Coulson asked curiously noticing the tears now shedding off Emma's face._

 _"We don't know where he is. He has been missing since Jean was found, and all they found were his glasses where they found Jean." Emma explained wiping her eyes._

 _"I know you two were close" Coulson said sympathetically._

 _I can't worry about that I need to help Alex and he is coming back to the mansion with me." Emma said._

 _"No, he will not and I won't allow it." Coulson said standing from his seat once more._

 _"Phillip, we both know what I am capable of so let's stop this. Alex will make his choice once I wake him up." Emma said just as the doctor ran towards them._

 _"You all need to come to Agent Coulson's room. His brainwaves are rising rapidly and everything in the room is floating._

(SHIELD Med Center – Alex's Room)

Coulson, May, Fury, and Emma ran to Alex's room and the sight that greeted them was one they had never seen from the agent. Alex was floating above his bed holding his head in agony. Emma pushed the agents and doctors aside and grasped her nephew's hand.

"What are you doing?" Coulson asked the telepath.

Emma with her eyes closed replied, "I am trying to enter his mind. Now please shut up as I am trying to concentrate."

Emma focused as she entered Alex's mind leaving the agents and Director quiet for a moment until they heard her gasp and being thrown towards the wall.

May and Coulson rushed to help Emma who was holding her head in pain. Fury saw Alex's body slowly descend back to the bed as if nothing happened.

"Emma what did you see?" Fury asked as they put her in the chair beside Alex's bed.

Emma looked up at the three and spoke words that shook them, "It's worse than I thought. Alex's mind is in disarray and he is fighting to keep it together."

"What exactly is going on in there?"

"When Charles first began teaching Alex how to control his telepathy he created barriers within Alex's mind." She saw the look of anger on Phil's face before continuing. "You have to understand that in the beginning of Alex's training, Alex was angry."

"Of course, he was angry. His mother died in front of him." Coulson spat.

"Are you forgetting that you also abandoned him?" Emma bit back making Coulson glare at her.

Fury getting annoyed with their bickering cut them, "Enough! Emma please continue."

"As I was saying with all the emotional trauma he was going through made it hard for him to have control. Charles and I went into his mind and it was unlike anything we had seen before. Alex had constructed a version of his childhood home to represent his mind. Each room in the house held memories of his life. But there was one room that caught Charles's attention." Emma explained.

"What was it?"

"This room was filled with all of the pain and resentment that Alex had. It manifested itself into a malevolent creature in the form of a dark gryphon. It's power was unbelievable. It took Charles, Psylocke, and myself to seal it in that room.

"Why a gryphon?" May asked.

"My sister loved magical creatures and her favorite was a gryphon. Alex adored his mother so in some way his emotions took that to heart." Emma explained.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We need to take him to the mansion so Betsy and I can do full mental scan with cerebro. After what Charles did I'm weary of doing it by myself."

"I'll get a quinjet ready for us." Fury said pulling out his phone while he walks out the room.

(Astral Plane – Alexander's Mind)

Alex was shoving furniture into walls as something was ramming the barricade. One minute he's on a mission with his team, the next he's trapped somewhere and can't use his powers.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled as he ran.

[Keep going until you see a door on your left]" A familiar British voice spoke.

"Charles?"

["Alex, you need to hurry. You don't have much time."] Charles' voice ordered.

Alex ran further down the hallway hearing the sounds of smashing still behind him. He kept running until he saw the door Charles spoke about. When he touched the door knob he was knocked on to his chest. Alex felt pressure on his back. He glanced over to his shoulder and saw a winged beast glaring at him with drool coming from its beak.

The beast leaned closer and spoke with a dark tone, "Did you really think you'd get away from me?"

Before Alex could speak the beast was flung away from Alex. Alex saw chains surrounding he beast ensnaring it. It struggled as the chains became tighter. He looked over to see where the chains were coming from and saw his mentor walking calmly towards the beast as it lashed out.

Charles turned his head and smiled at his protégé, "Hello Alex."

"You're supposed to be dead. How are you here right now?"

Charles leaned closer to Alex and helped him stand up. "Have you forgotten my teachings already?" Like I've told all my students, the mind is a wondrous thing and once you can understand the vast power it has, you can accomplish anything. Now come we have much to discuss and we only have a limited time."

Alex followed Charles into the room leaving the beast growl in rage as the door closed behind them.

(Time Skip – Xavier's School For the Gifted)

Coulson stood next to Emma as Storm and Hank setup Alex's medical equipment. Coulson had told May to lead the team in his absence. Fury had told him to keep him updated on Alex's condition as he went back to Washington DC.

He was hesitant to be in this building a s it was the source of Alex's resentment towards him. He didn't know how his subconscious would react.

Coulson turned to Emma, "How long until you give him his mental scan?"

"I'm waiting for Cerebro to stop searching for Jean, then Betsy and I will begin the search. The only problem with us doing the mental scan is leaving the school mentally protected."

"There's no other telepaths in the school?"

"Since Charles is dead and Jean has completely lost her mind that only leaves Betsy, Alex and myself." Emma says walking out of the med bay towards cerebro.

Coulson followed the telepath until they stopped in front of a door.

"What are you waiting for?"

Emma turned to face him and put on one of her frozen glares, "Me and you need to settle some things before I attempt to enter Alex's mind.

"We don't have time for this Emma. Alex is losing himself in his own mind and all you care about is yourself. I just got my son back and I am not gonna lose him again!" Coulson exclaimed.

"Listen here you self-centered bastard and you hear me good. I've helped mold that boy into the man he is today. I will not let you undermine everything that he has accomplished just so you can play daddy." Emma said with rage.

"He needs me." Coulson struggled to say.

"Or perhaps it's the other way." Emma said as the doors to cerebro opened and Betsy walked up to them.

"Cerebro is prepped and ready for us. Are the cufflinks on Alex?" Betsy asked as she saw the standoff between Emma and Coulson.

"They are," Hank answered with Storm and Logan behind him. "We'll be monitoring the situation from here.

Emma turned to face the rest of the X-Men as she spoke, "While we are in Alex's mind the mansion is going to be mentally defenseless. Without a capable telepath we are open to any attack from Jean."

"We've got it Frost." Logan gruffly answered. "Bring the kid back from whatever's going on his head.

Emma nodded before walking into Cerebro with Betsy as the doors closed behind them.

*Next Chapter will be titled "Mental Disruption and will be up by next month.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	8. Author Message 1

**Author's Message:**

1\. Hey guys my laptop was being fixed at BestBuy and they ruined it deleting all my notes for the next couple of chapters. Thankfully I have everything saved on USBs & External Hardrives.

2\. I am in the process of buying a new laptop as well so I won't be updating for quite some time. I will try to update something with in the next couple of weeks especially with my work schedule changing.

3\. _"Digimon 02 Redux"_ will be going on hiatus for a total update and reboot.

4\. I was also in the process of starting my own Arrowverse Fanfic. If you have any inputs please inbox me for ideas.

5\. Finally the three-part crossover I've been obsessing about in my mind will be up by late November – early December. I am almost finished with part 2 and 3 but still working out the plot for part 1.

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"_

 _"When All Is Said & Done"_

 _"Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"_

 _"Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."_

 _"Reasons"_

 **Until next time,**

 **Chaz746**


	9. Mental Disruption Part 1

**All Copyrights of this show belong to Marvel Studios and Disney-ABC Television. All I own is the plot and OC.**

[] - Thoughts

Scion Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D - Chapter 7: Mental Disruption Part 1

 _(Previously on Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D)_

 _(Xavier's School For the Gifted)_

 _Coulson stood next to Emma as Storm and Hank setup Alex's medical equipment. Coulson had told May to lead the team in his absence. Fury had told him to keep him updated on Alex's condition as he went back to Washington DC._

 _He was hesitant to be in this building a s it was the source of Alex's resentment towards him. He didn't know how his subconscious would react._

 _Coulson turned to Emma, "How long until you give him his mental scan?"_

 _"I'm waiting for Cerebro to stop searching for Jean, then Betsy and I will begin the search. The only problem with us doing the mental scan is leaving the school mentally protected."_

 _"There's no other telepaths in the school?"_

 _"Since Charles is dead and Jean has completely lost her mind that only leaves Betsy, Alex and myself." Emma says walking out of the med bay towards cerebro._

 _Coulson followed the telepath until they stopped in front of a door._

 _"What are you waiting for?"_

 _Emma turned to face him and put on one of her frozen glares, "Me and you need to settle some things before I attempt to enter Alex's mind._

 _"We don't have time for this Emma. Alex is losing himself in his own mind and all you care about is yourself. I just got my son back and I am not gonna lose him again!" Coulson exclaimed._

 _"Listen here you self-centered bastard and you hear me good. I've helped mold that boy into the man he is today. I will not let you undermine everything that he has accomplished just so you can play daddy." Emma said with rage._

 _"He needs me." Coulson struggled to say._

 _"Or perhaps it's the other way." Emma said as the doors to cerebro opened and Betsy walked up to them._

 _"Cerebro is prepped and ready for us. Are the cufflinks on Alex?" Betsy asked as she saw the standoff between Emma and Coulson._

 _"They are," Hank answered with Storm and Logan behind him. "We'll be monitoring the situation from here._

 _Emma turned to face the rest of the X-Men as she spoke, "While we are in Alex's mind the mansion is going to be mentally defenseless. Without a capable telepath we are open to any attack from Jean."_

 _"We've got it Frost." Logan gruffly answered. "Bring the kid back from whatever's going on his head._

 _Emma nodded before walking into Cerebro with Betsy as the doors closed behind them._

(Xavier's School For the Gifted – Subbasement – Cerebro)

Emma Frost and Betsy walked towards the console that controlled the brain machine.

"What's the plan once we reach Alex in his mind?" Betsy asked her friend.

"We have to find out what Charles did. Then help Alex gain control once more." Emma advised as they both put on the helmets.

(Astral Plane – Alex's Mind)

Alex watched as his mentor sat at the desk with his usually pleasant smile adorning his face.

"You have several questions I presume?" Charles asked.

"You have no idea." Alex said finally sitting down. "I thought you were dead. But here you are in front of me. This isn't my mind playing games with me?"

"I assure you it's me. Right before Jean destroyed my body I was able to send my mind to yours but it had side effects." Charles explained. "I bet you've noticed that you can't use your powers."

"I was just about to ask you why is that?"

"Your mind was already housing you and you dark counterpart. When I added mine, it caused a mental disruption if you will. It made the dominant mind have total control. Hence why you can't access your powers."

"How did that thing get lose? I always keep it locked behind several barriers." Alex said with confusion.

"Like I said before, the stress on your mind is what allowed for it to escape. The matter we have to deal with is putting it back inside it's cage." Charles said as he looked at the door.

"What is it Charles?" Alex asked.

"Two people have entered your mind and they don't know the danger they have walked into. We must help them or the dark version of yourself will kill them." Charles said heading for the door. When he reached the door, Charles noticed Alex didn't move. "Alex?"

Alex turned to his mentor, "You said something?" He said distractedly.

"You need to focus or whoever is in your mind will be lost." Charles advised. "What has your attention?"

Nothing," Alex said ignoring the look Charles gave him. "Let's go save the people who have entered my mind." Alex headed for the door and opened it and the sight that greeted him was just plain weird. The hallway was gone and in its place is ruins of a city.

"Charles what's going on?"

"Your other half's influence is growing at a rapid rate. We must not waste any more time. Follow me Alex," Charles said leading him further into the ruins.

(SHIELD BUS: Command Center)

Agents May, Ward, Fitz, Simmons and the hacker Skye were sitting in the command center waiting for Coulson to contact them with an update on Alex's condition.

"How long is Coulson going to take?" Skye asked bored. May gave her a glare and Skye sat up with a smile. "You're close with Alex, right?"

When she felt all the agents stare at her May sighed in annoyance, "I've known Alex for the last ten years." She said simply but noticed the eager looks from Fitz, Simmons, and Skye. "I was one of the few Agents who trained him."

"You trained him?" Ward questioned the Asian woman. May nodded and he continued, "How good is he?"

"He's fought Romanov and Barton alone for an hour and only came out with a broken wrist." She stated getting awed looks from all three agents. Skye on the other hand was a little scared at the info.

"He went toe to toe with two avengers?" Skye asked in shock.

"Alex is dangerous in his own right which is why he answers directly to Director Fury." May says just as the screen flashes with Coulson's face. "Any change?"

 _"From what Emma could tell he's at war with in his mind. She and another teacher have entered his mind. That was about an hour ago and his vitals haven't changed." Coulson says with weariness. "Has Director Fury been in contact with you?"_

"He's dealing with something and he said Maria will give us the dossier on the next mission." May said as Coulson wiped his head. "Phil get some sleep."

He nodded and hung up leaving his team in silence. Skye confused at what Coulson reported asked, "What did he mean when he said they entered his mind?"

"That's classified information and if I catch you trying to find out..." May said leaving some words unspoken with the empty threat.

"Understood" Skye said as May stared at her for few moments longer before leaving the command center. "She scares me."

(Astral Plane - Alex's Mind)

Emma felt darkness around her as she looked around her nephew's mindscape. She knew he kept a lot of his emotions locked away, but the anger surrounding his mind was stifling.

"Do you sense anything?" Betsy called out getting Emma's attention.

"All I'm sensing is anger and something dark. Just be on your guard for anything."

As the two women were walking further into the mindscape they didn't notice they were being followed by a shadow.

(Xavier's School For the Gifted)

Coulson sat in an empty classroom going over the events that led him to where he sat. He didn't know that Logan and Storm were watching him.

"Phil?" Storm called out getting the agent's attention. "Are you hungry?"

"I can't eat until I know Alex is doing fine." Coulson said with exhaustion. "Ever since he appeared on my team I have been so scared to lose him. Now that my fear is happening I don't know what to do. I feel like I am losing him even before I got to know him.

Storm sat beside the distraught agent and held his hand, "Let me tell you something that Alex told me once." She started to say as Coulson gave her his full attention. "When he first came here he was always fighting with the other students. Charles decided he needed to write in a journal to put the feelings he couldn't or wouldn't speak about on paper."

"Did that help him?"

Logan chuckled making Storm glare and Coulson give him a confused look. "Not even close. The way for someone to lose some of the intense emotions is for them to drain themselves. I always told Chuck that those techniques of his won't work on certain mutants.

"What did work to help him control his emotions?"

"I put him in the danger room." Logan simply said.

Coulson turned to Storm beside him, "Isn't that the simulator you guys have here?"

"Yes, it is,"

"We put him in a simulation that would help curb his intense rage and abandonment issues. Charles wanted to see how far he could go and he exceeded all are expectations" Logan said with smirk.

"That's not to say that we didn't experience any problems," Storm pointed out with a knowing look to Logan who scoffed.

(Flashback – Seven Years Ago)

 _Alex was standing in a room with silver panels lining the room. He looked up and saw a viewing station where the Professor and the other students were watching. Earlier the Professor had explained that he wanted to gauge how much control over his powers._

 _Some of the other teachers felt that Alex needed to let loose and take away some of the edge. Alex tightened his hands into fists and shook his shoulders to loosen himself._

 _"Are you ready Alex?" Charles voice echoed in the room. Alex looked to the viewing station and nodded allowing Charles to continue, "I'm going to release a few drones and your main objective is to repel or dodge their projectiles. After you succeed I will give you the next set of instructions."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"I am starting the training session now." Charles advised as a few of the panels opened and five floating drones entered the room._

 _Alex focused as he waved his arms and made two drone smash right into each other. He rolled as one of the drone shot a laser towards him. He then waved his hand once more as another drone attempted to shoot him. The blast was reflected back to the drone causing an explosion._

 _Up in the viewing station, Logan watched as Alex clapped his hands together making a shockwave that destroyed the last of the drones, "The kid is doing good so far. Why not up the level a bit?"_

 _Charles nods his head as he presses the speaker button, "Alex you're doing well but we need to see how you adapt to situations. I am about to raise the level and I want you to be ready." Charles informed the young mutant._

 _Alex looked up to the viewing station with nervous expression. "Are you sure Professor?"_

" _If you feel you are being overwhelmed I will end the session instantly." Charles said with comfort in his voice that relieved the young mutant. "Be ready in 3... 2... 1..."_

 _As soon as Charles said one the environment changed to something that Alex thought he would never see again. He was standing at the rally where his mother was murdered. He was shaking and he was slowly losing what little control he had._

 _Storm who had been quiet the entire time turned to the Professor, "Charles do you think this setting is wise?"_

" _He'll never truly be able to have complete control unless he can adapt to certain situations." Charles explained. "I have the utmost assurances that he can accomplish that."_

" _I hope your right," Storm said softly as they watched Alex walk through the crowd._

" _You worry too much Stormy," Logan said gruffly._

" _And you have no worry at all," She threw back making the feral mutant chuckle._

 _While the two mutants were bickering, Alex was walking through the crowd. He was shocked at the level of detail the simulation had. It was exactly how he remembered and he was scared at what he was going to see. Soon he was in front of the crowd and saw the stage, and his mother sitting by the podium._

" _Mom," he said softly to himself._

 _Alex then realized that he needed to save her. He rushed towards the stage only to be stopped by several soldiers._

" _You are not allowed," They said pushing him back to the crowd._

" _You don't understand," He said trying to get past them. "She's in danger."_

 _Alex getting fed up with them in his way thrusted his arms forward sending the soldiers through the air. The crowd seeing what had happened erupted into chaos. Alex trying to get through the crowd heard the sound that made his heart stop. He watched as bullet pierced his mother's chest making her fall._

 _Alex screamed in anguish as he held his head, not noticing he was floating several feet off the ground._

 _Inside the viewing station, Charles noticed the simulation beginning to fail. He glanced at Storm who nodded as she led the students out of the room. He then turned to Logan, "GO and get Jean for me."_

 _Once Logan was out of the room, Charles tried to mentally communicate with Alex only to be slammed against the wall. He looked up and saw the simulation gone and Alex floating in the silver paneled room glowing a bluish green._

 _["Alex you have to pull it back!"] Charles mentally called out. ["Dont let it control you!"]_

 _Alex hearing his mentor calling out to him slowly pulled the energy back to himself. A few minutes later he was kneeling on the ground holding his head as tears streamed down his face. He was so caught up in his emotions he didn't hear the doors opened. He felt hands touching him._

 _He looked up to see the Professor, Logan, Storm and Jean staring with worry. "Are you okay Alex?" Jean questioned softly._

 _He slowly stood up and glared at Charles, "What game are you playing showing me that?"_

" _I needed to see how you would react in certain situations." Charles answered as they all gazed at the damage in the room. Alex was scared at how destroyed the room looked. Panels and wiring were hanging from the walls and ceilings. Huge burn marks were on every surface of the room._

" _Did I do all this?" Alex asked with fear._

" _I've seen this before in only one student," Charles said ominously as he stared at Jean with fear._

(Flashback end)

(Present Time – Xavier School For The Gifted)

"After that Charles kept a close eye on Alex. Whenever Alex felt extreme emotions, Charles called it a mental disruption. It only affects powerful psychic mutants. Or in Alex's case it allowed his darker thoughts and emotions to make a powerful personality. It takes over in some cases when he is under extreme pressure." Storm explained to Coulson who was shocked at what they told him.

"When was the last time that occurred?"

"The day his best friend died," Logan said with a dark look in his eyes. "Im not going to go into much detail, but if Charles and Fury didn't talk the kid off the ledge who knows what could've happened."

"Do you know the name of this friend?" Coulson asked

"No, only Charles, Fury, and Alex know his name. He didn't talk to anyone for a few months then he started working for SHIELD."

'Looks like I'm gonna have to speak with Nick later on," Coulson thought to himself.

 ***The next chapter will be titled "Mental Disruption Part 2".**

 ***Alex and Charles meet with Emma and Betty only to meet Dark Alex.**

 ***Coulson and Alex finally talk things out. Nick has an agent watching Alex and Coulson closely.**

 ***Shadow King makes an appearance**

 ***The following chapter will lead to "0-8-4"**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 **Chaz746**


	10. Author Message 2

**Author's Message 2:**

 **Lately I've been rereading "Digimon 02 Redux" & "When All Is Said & Done. I feel like I have lost interest in the first one and a friend of mine gave me an idea for the second one. Tune in for the updates **

**Please Follow, Favorite, & Review my other fanfics**

" **The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"**

" **Reasons"**

" **Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"**

" **Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."**

" **NCIS: Seattle"**

" **Fallen Kingdom"**

 **Chaz746**


End file.
